Just Like the Folks: The Orange Fox and the Carmine Queen
by Raptorcloak
Summary: Naruto spends his vacation with his beloved Queen Sara in her kingdom of Roran and finds she has much in store for him to enjoy his trip. NarutoxSara. For Just Like the Folks 5th Anniversary. AU. Please R&R if enjoyed


After a brief break from this series for a year, I've returned to _**Just Like the Folks**_ for the 17th installment where he meets Sara the Rōran Princess of 4th Shippuden movie _**The Lost Tower**_ in this return celebration of the 5th anniversary to this series as of the first of next month as he joins her for a lovely gondola ride as pitched to me by _**Naruto-kun487**_ sometime ago.

I'll do what I can to give you guys the NarutoxSara tale you'll love from start to finish so without further ado, let's get reading and be sure to tell me if you enjoy this return in the review section while being sure to thank _**Naruto-kun487**_ for his invaluable help.  
 **Summary:** Naruto comes to Rōran to spend a summer with his dear friend Sara.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto.  
**_ **Notes:** Since fitting _**The Lost Tower**_ into cannon without Sara being in her 40s/50 is tricky, the events of that film never took place in this story and Rōran is still standing. As for Sara's age, she is about 24.

* * *

 **A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

The daytime sun vastly shined throughout Rōran as civilians moved throughout the streets and went about their business with Queen Sara's palace looming over them. All was relatively quiet in most of the rooms but her very own private chambers were filled with moans and gasps with said Queen lying back on her bed as Naruto's growth plunged into her fleshy corridors.

While he was undressed, Sara only wore her skirt with her black tube-top undershirt lowered to beneath her navel as her breasts moved about in accordance with his movements and she tightly clutched the sheets; the blonde resting her legs atop his shoulders. He groaned while holding onto her waist to guide his stiff extension through Sara's tight flaps and her face was lit with a crimson tint.

"You're so intense!" Sara panted as she shook her hips until she released the sheets in favor of Naruto picking her up and planting her back on the wall holding onto the underside of her leg. She gasped at his cannon soaring up through her slippery depths and relentlessly causing her juices to spill down it along with his profuse amount of pre-cum.

"So warm…" Naruto answered in a guttural tone with his other hand traveling to her ass and using their current stance to bring her closer. The redheaded Queen rested her forehead on Naruto's as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his upper lip.

Moaning in the kiss, she maintained her balance thanks to him and he groped at her hide and leg alike. Feeling him expanding inside her fiery core, the Queen's stiff nipples bobbed and heaved throughout the duration of the position.

Her ringed purple eyes reflected his Azure spheres as their kisses eventually went to the other's necks with a series of licks being next and sweat continuously ran down either of their conjoined forms. The Rōran Queen felt his throbbing within her constricting womanhood and kept in sync with her beloved shinobi.

"Sara-hime is getting close, isn't she?" Naruto teased with her response being to reach down and take hold of his testicles to caress them. With her eyes seductively narrowing, he kept his hands planted on her and the redhead then nibbled on his neck with him smacking her peach in response.

It was then that her nibbling became licking once again until a hickey appeared that she kissed and he then placed his forehead on hers. The sun shining through the windows allowed Sara to glow thanks to her sweaty fair skin and he then clutched her other cheek.

Sara then locked her legs around Naruto with this allowing his tower more depth to travel into and she mewled into the air. Smiling as she bucked against Naruto, Sara's dreamy expression never left her face and he moaned with glee as he felt his glory being milked by the slippery walls enclosed on him.

His balls flung upright to be drenched in the juices spilling out Sara's pussy and he groaned at nearing the end of his rope with her. Despite having had trysts like this with Naruto many times before, his pleasing her never failed to impress her and her eyes glanced down at his swelling rod.

He sped through her welcoming caverns with the grand-sized mattress moving about as well and he clenched his teeth at his testicles tensing in preparation for the orgasm. Naruto, hands staying on her ass for the remainder of their current stance, kissed Sara and found her tongue awaiting him as both set tasted the other.

While their finale became a reality, both lips remained sealed for their tongues to battle it out with their combined fluids gushed down in multiple directions and poured onto the bed. The pair moaned with their kiss not coming to an end until long after their orgasm died down and Naruto took in Sara's dazzling smile.

"Nice way to start a vacation, huh, Sara-hime?" Naruto grinned and the redhead kissed him in agreement.

"Well, I'm guessing most would wait for later, but hey, it's a vacation." Sara smiled before he sat down and caressed her backside while her hand rested on his chest. Once the paired had dressed with her donning a jacket colored akin to her eyes and shorts, Naruto looked down from the balcony to see a parade forming below with Sara joining him and they smiled.

"I never get tired of seeing the parades here." Naruto said.

"Then I get the feeling that you'll love what I have planned for you." Sara said and Naruto wrapped his arm around her side.

"I know I will." The blonde said Sara wrapping her arm around his side and resting against him as he looked throughout the city as he reminisced on when Jiraiya first brought him to the kingdom a short time after they had left Konoha to train. Though their stop in the land had been brief, it had long enough for Sara to take notice of him and strike a friendship despite finding him to be uncouth for the most part at first.

Each time Naruto ventured back to Rōran, he and Sara would always have something to talk about even with their keeping in touch and this only allowed to them grow closer to where their relationship became official just before his training on Turtle Island took place. The pair traveled to another part of the castle and got their first good look at the parade as it began with them sitting on a lower balcony overlooking it.

"All the years I see these parades, they never cease to amaze me." Sara smiled down at the parade.

"Yeah, can't beat the view like this." Naruto agreed with some of the paraders forming a leaf insignia through the use of talented flag-throwing and it was then he sprang onto the balcony's ledge to fan his arms out to the delight of both them and attenders alike. As he basked in their claps and cheers, Sara proudly watched him until he rejoined her and chuckled.

"Popular as always, aren't you." Sara smiled.

"You know it, Sara-hime." Naruto proudly answered.

"Then look what's coming next." Sara said and Naruto looked down the road to see several floats of the Tailed Beasts and he couldn't help but grin with glee at the one with Kurama with the fox smirking in approval.

"Talk about detail!" Naruto smiled and Sara chuckled at this.

"I had them working on those floats since early last year and your reaction makes it all the more happier for me and them alike." Sara proudly said and Naruto tickled the underside of her chin in appreciation.

"You always figure out to surprise me, ya know." Naruto said.

"Just like you always get such a kick out of it." Sara happily said and they watched the parade go on until later where they boarded a horse carriage and it began to take them to the waters where a gondola ride awaited.

"Shall we?" Sara said before they linked arms and stepped onto the boat with her resting against him once the gondolier moved it into the water.

"Isn't this such a great ride?" Sara asked Naruto as his hands were wrapped around her midsection and she rested against him.

"I'm loving it; especially since it's my first gondola lift with you." Naruto said.

"Then it's all the more perfect to have set-up." Sara tenderly said with Naruto's fingers moving through her flowing red locks and kissed her forehead.

"Any more surprises?" Naruto said.

"You'll see." Sara smiled as they passed by several signs of Rōran and the Queen held Naruto's hand to her heart as their ride was steered through the waterway. It became so relaxing for them that the fact she started to doze off and he lovingly looked down at seeing her so peaceful.

Resting her on him, the shinobi wrapped his arms around her and she smiled for the rest of the ride with the sun beaming down on them to where she eventually broke out of her daze to look up at him.

"Tired?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, no, not at all." Sara smiled and a short time onward when the ride came to a stop, they got off the boat to move to a picnic in the area she used to come with her mother.

"Shall we?" Sara asked.

"No need to ask me twice." Naruto grinned before they sat and began to eat while talking.

"Tell me, Naruto, did you just leave Konoha this morning?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, I got behind on packing last night and I didn't want to you to wait up for me so late." Naruto said and Sara smiled.

"Is it that or you wanted me to get enough sleep for your arrival this morning?" Sara smiled.

"Not a bad idea at all but no, I just got behind with packing, but I love this picnic you set up." Naruto said.

"You can thank Mother for this." Sara beamed.

"Oh, that's right. The two of you used to come out here to practice your singing together." Naruto said.

"Exactly, Naruto and here's something else: do you recognize something about the food?" Sara smiled and Naruto took a bite out of an onigiri before looking back to her.

"Oh, yeah. You made it." Naruto grinned and Sara smiled while nodding in affirmation.

"What gave me away?" She asked.

"Because, Sara-hime, you're the only one I know who can make an onigiri this good." Naruto said.

"Sweet as ever, aren't you?" Sara gratefully flushed.

"You know it." Naruto said.

"Do I ever." Sara said and Naruto looked back at the redhead with shimmering eyes that she reflected.

"I know that look, Sara-hime." Naruto said and Sara only purred at this presenting her harp.

"Well, then." Sara said as she moved closer to him and once again rested against him as they enjoyed the affectionate closeness with the Queen playing the instrument. Smiling in bliss at the harp strings skillfully being played, he listened to her handiwork and the look on his face was all she needed to know that he was enjoying the music she provided.

"You've gotten better, Sara-hime." Naruto complimented.

"You said that the last time we met, Naruto, and the time before that as well." Sara smiled and he shrugged before wrapping his arm around her.

"See? You keep getting better each time." Naruto said and Sara reached up to caress his chin.

"You flatter me." Sara smiled with Naruto rubbing her backside as she continued playing the harp and provided the soothing tune until a carriage arrived to pick them up. Loading into it, the carriage began to take them back to Sara's castle and she continued to play the harp along the way.

As she did this, Naruto failed to notice that the carriage being taken into another showing of the parade and suddenly the seat arose through the roof akin to what a convertible car would do. It lifted onto a float to which Naruto looked around and Sara had donned her Queen's robe prior to this with several spectators chanting their names.

"Sara-hime?" Naruto said.

"Surprise! Take a bow!" Sara encouraged with Naruto grinning at the spectators and posing for them while standing alongside his beloved Queen. As the float traveled through the city, Naruto and Sara basked in the attention given to them by the civilians and he eventually realized the parade was coming to an end.

He then got an idea before taking her in his arms to dip the Queen as his lips touched hers and the already high applauding grew higher with cheers and claps ringing in the air. Sara embraced Naruto as the float disappeared around the corner and their lips separated with a pop being heard.

"Hell of a first day, Sara-hime." Naruto proudly grinned.

"And there's more excitement to come, you bold boy." Sara smiled as the float went on into the night until they were dropped off at the castle. Into the night, Sara leaned back against him as they sat on the bed with her harp once again being played to his amusement and he nuzzled her upper shoulder as she finally looked back at him.

"Is it the harp or is someone trying to say goodnight?" Sara said with her eyes came to the bulge in his robe and he splayed his legs to further show this off.

"Maybe, Sara-hime." Naruto smiled and the Princess undid her obi to loosen her own robes to his approving delight. Once she lie him back on the bed, a string of kisses took place from his lips down to his awaiting tower the minute she freed it and gazed upon its nonstop throbbing.

"My, you're quite the excitable one." Sara said while grasping his dick and pumping to have most of his pre-cum ripe for the tasting. Lowering her head, she stirred her tongue on his testicles until they were sopping with her saliva trickling down to where she lifted them and proceeded to sway her tongue underneath.

"You're surprised by that?" Naruto asked as she toyed with his balls and Sara threw him a playful look for a time until her gaze returned to his glory.

This went on until it slowly became sucking while she grasped his torpedo and massaged it while purring at how hot he was in. Naruto remained on his back and folded his arms behind his head with a great smile spreading across his face.

" _He's as hot as usual, I see."_ Sara unsurprisingly thought as she sucked on his testicle and licked against it with her literal handiwork being appreciated by her lover as he stiffened in her hold. The redhead shut her eyes and focused on pleasing his genitals to where his pre-cum trickled onto his testicle and gave her yet another taste.

Switching to the other testicle, Sara opted to kiss it between licks and it was then his throbbing picked up with her eyes intently looking to his member. She leaned closer before licking it from the bottom until her tongue came to the top and this managed to take off most of his pre-cum.

The Queen licked his growth clean with this enabling her to slowly blow on his tower and hear his groans rise in octaves. Feeling her pussy getting wet from the mere touch of Naruto's joystick, she licked into his visible foreskin until she gradually swirled her tongue against it and her breasts lightly swung to tap against his genitals.

The sensation of skin on skin caused Naruto to loudly moan in appreciation and Sara sucked on the tip until his semen burst forth onto her opening mouth. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the fiery fluids running down her face that she licked what she could and her seductive smile caused Naruto to practically spring out of his robe.

He wrapped his arms around Sara and the pair rolled around the bed with her arms wrapping around his head to hold his face to her breasts. Kissing her flesh and nipples alike to the point of obsession, Sara felt his hand immediately go to her crevice to guide his index and middle finger on it.

Naruto's hand rubbed against Sara's womanhood while he kissed his lover's bosom and brushed his fingers through her tunnels. Moaning, she kissed his forehead to which her reacted with a tender bite to her breast and chomped down onto it.

The Queen mewled upon feeling his fingers worming about inside her tunnels with his thumb rubbing against her clit as it throbbed and the shinobi licked against her hardened nipple. The flushed redhead whimpered at either spot being pleased and Naruto's hardness still throbbed in the midst of this.

No matter how many times she had experienced this, it never became old for her in the slightest and Naruto looked down to see her juices already running down his active fingers. She took hold of his manhood once again and pleased it all the while as he did the same to her.

Looking at her reaction, he kept his eyes on her expression as she encouraged him to keep at fingering her and seeing this side of her was always a sight to behold in lieu of her proper personality. Becoming tighter on his fingers flying through her entrance, she looked down at him and wagged her hips to help her chambers be rubbed against.

The pair shared moans from their shared pleasing methods as he felt more of her juices running down his fingers and his teeth did their best to keep at carefully chewing on the soft flesh. She leaned back as her juices squirted from her womanhood with more of his spunk bursting free of his manhood and running down his growth.

As he licked his stained fingers, he then got an idea and opened his mouth to whisper something into Sara's ear that caused her to look in slight surprise.

"We've never done that before." Sara said.

"First time for everything, Sara-hime. So what do you say?" Naruto said with Sara's answer being to get off his lap and placing her hand on the wall to display her peach to him. Gripping his tool, he brought it her derriere and pressed it between her cheeks as he stroked it along the way.

Rubbing his semen on her sphincter a few times, she leaned her ass back against his groin to further entice him and he gripped her breasts to ease into her ass. The pair groaned with Sara's nails raking the wall as her rectum was stretched by Naruto's hardness and she practically howled at this.

Shaking her derriere to both adjust to him and tease, he plowed through her ass with her teeth clenching for a brief period until she was used to the swollen prick within her cheeks. With his hands and fingers pawing away at her flesh, the Queen's eyes lit up like violet pearls while looking back at him.

He found her peach-shaking and rutting grinded his pistons with him applying slow teasing licks to the crane of her neck. The redhead bawled from the smooth sensation as she felt his fingers gripping her nipples and tugging at them nonstop as they sprang forward.

Feeling Sara's ass sucking him in as he built up the pacing of his thrusts, her shimmering eyes gradually closed with her head hanging low with Naruto's groin and her cheeks colliding throughout their very position. Her juices dripped onto the bed with Naruto's pre-cum following suit to forming a building puddle with sweat showering off their connected forms and Sara continued crying out from receiving his movements.

The couple's level of moans rose with time until his semen sprayed and oozed from her ass to form yet another hormonal puddle atop the previous drench even after he removed his protrusion. It was then that Sara practically spun around to face him before planting her hands on his shoulders and the pair sank to their knees with the Rōran Queen once again mounting him.

Now on his back, Naruto palmed Sara's breast as the other hand kept her in placing as she sat astride him and guided herself down onto his rising hardness. The blonde watched Sara rocked about atop his agile member and settled her hands atop his midsection for support.

Crying out for his thrusts to continue, she managed to keep moving her hips in unison with Naruto as her mind fell victim to her deep sense of pleasure to where all she could do is caterwaul with him only smiling and she took hold off her springing breast. Holding it up, she sucked at her tit with muffled moans taking over and Naruto felt her depths beginning to constrict his widening member thrashing inside her.

"Sara-hime, I'm not gonna last much…GAH!" Naruto throatily said before groaning.

"Amazing!" Sara screamed as she worked her groin on his with the feeling of his warm pre-cum allowing her fleshy tunnels to anticipate this to no end. His balls tensing as his swelling joystick filled with semen, his hands quickly traveled to her ass to keep his beloved Queen seated atop him and the timing proved to be impeccable with her caverns again milking him.

Just as she tightened on him, Naruto's seeds relentlessly spurted into her awaiting uterus with the rest of his fluids and her own juices boiling free of her wetness to splash down onto his crotch. Tightly clutching him, she reared back with a lasting moan ringing throughout the night and her eyes opening to reveal her teary ecstatic delight.

 _The next morning_

Naruto sat up on the bed and looked out the window to view the rising sun with Sara resting against him with one of the sheets covering her modesty.

"Finally woke up, huh?" Naruto smiled with Sara kissing him.

"You energetic boy. If we keep this up as we did last night, we'll end up as parents before either of us know it." Sara said and the blonde shinobi merely smiled at the thought.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing, Sara-hime." He chuckled while wrapping his arm around her side to hold her close.

"Believe me, it's not at all." Sara lovingly said and as the pair held the other close; they were completely unaware that life was already growing with the redheaded Queen's womb.

* * *

*Sigh* This is why I always have trouble writing fanfictions with the Naruto movie characters since it takes too long for me to come up with a long enough story like I wasn't able to with this one; ironic given the last entry in this series featured Koyuki. Given this long-awaited return to this series, perhaps you'll enjoy the setting and that instead I keeping you waiting for the lemon, I decided to do something different for once by now beating around the bush by showing Naruto and Sara are already in that deep a relationship.

As for the next _**JTLF,**_ everyone's favorite medic Tsunade will be taking Tenten's place as my way of apologizing for taking so long to write this story and I have a plot for that story that none of you will see coming at all.

Having said that, my next lemon with Tsunade will feature her in a story with Mei, Hinata, and Samui as part of another type of one-shot I haven't done in a while.

Speaking of one-shots, I'll be saying goodbye to the summer with either the _**Naruto/HOTD**_ entry featured Rika Minami or a _**Naruto/Witchblade**_ one-shot featuring a harem of the TITular Masane, Shiori, Reina, Nora, and even all of Kyouko, Satomi, Nanako, and Miki from the beach episode. I'm not sure if I'll do both but we'll see how things go.

Having said that, I may instead do another NarutoxKushina story or my first NarutoxMikoto lemon once I hammer out a few ideas first.

Short as this story was, make sure you all thank _**Naruto-kun487**_ for his help in making this story and I'll catch you folks some other time.


End file.
